Les yeux bleus remplis d'obscurités
by MrsVicka
Summary: Le maître des potions rencontre une jeune femme aux yeux bleus dans l'Allée des Embrumes. il décide de l'amener chez lui. il découvre le passée sombre de cette créature jeune aux cheveux noirs corbeaux. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette jeune femme l'aidera et lui donnera le désir ... Ma toute première fiction.
1. Prologue

Les yeux bleus remplis d'obscurités

Prologue

Jamais il n'aurait cru que ces yeux suppliant allait l'inciter à l'arracher de cette rue sombre où toutes les prostituées, Cracmols entre autres, vendent leurs corps souillés et sales. Elle n'avait pas de nom ou bien elle ne s'en rappellait pas. Elle avait les cheveux noirs comme les corbeaux de Londres et des yeux bleus perçants qui reflétaient dans la lumière de la lune. Comme ses « collègues » de l'allée des Embrumes, elle avait les cheveux longs gras et des mains sales à cause de la pourriture qui règne dans cette rue remplie d'immondices. Il n'était pas là par-hasard. Il voulait effectivement s'acheter pour quelques heures une femme à qui il pourra donner tous ses désirs qu'il gardait déjà un certain temps. Il fut cependant déçu. La fille dont il croyait qu'elle était la moins sale parmi toutes autres n'a rien donné ce qu'elle valait. Il devint même de mauvaise humeur et ses traits de Mangemorts réapparurent en sortant de la chambre de la fille aux yeux verts.

_« Quel foutu gaspillage ! Par Merlin, j'aurai pu acheter des ingrédients pour mes potions avec tout ce que j'ai donné à cette dégoutante vermine ! »_

Pendant qu'il était en traîne de sortir de cette allée qu'il maudira pour toujours, il entendait des cris. Des cris de jeune femme. Elle était là, en traîne d'être pratiquement molesté par un type noir qui portait un masque. La fille aux yeux bleus ne se battait pas, elle savait que cet homme était un Mangemort. Elle préférait la souffrance qu'à la mort.

L'homme aux yeux noirs regardait le « spectacle » qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il regardait avec dégout, l'homme que ne voyait que son plaisir à donner de la souffrance à cette jeune femme. Comme si qu'elles ne souffrent pas assez ? Le maître des potions ne savait pas quoi faire. Il faut mieux que je m'en aille… Au moment où il voulu

partir en ne plus jamais revenir, un homme habillé en gris apparut et fit chassé l'homme masqué en jetant un Stupefix par derrière. Le professeur revenait dans ses pas et regardait l'homme en gris qui essayait de soulever la jeune fille. Après quelques essaies, elle put se lever avec difficulté. Mais au moment inattendu l'homme gris lui donne gifle en plein figure et s'en allait.

Le maître des potions regardait avec incompréhension et pitié. Certes c'était une putain mais il ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'homme. La fille, maintenant à genou le long du mur regardait droit devant elle. Ses yeux mouillés de douleur, fixaient l'homme en noir qui se tenait de l'autre côté de l'allée. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus regardait l'homme avec tant d'émotions complexes qu'il se sentait attirer par cette créature.

Au fond de lui, il se haïssait du fait qu'il avait non seulement pitié mais aussi cette attirance qui ne lui empêchait pas de s'approcher d'elle. À genou il consultait les bleus qu'elle avait reçus de l'attaque. Elle tremblait mais elle semblait avoir confiance d'une certaine manière puisqu'elle se laissait aller quand il la portait dans ses bras fermes et couverts de noir.

Dans l'allée des Embrumes on pouvait voir un homme portant une jeune femme disparaître dans une rue obscure et sale. La seule question que l'homme se posait avant de transplaner, c'était ce qu'il allait faire après …


	2. Chapitre 1 - 3 Mois plus tard

Les yeux bleus remplis d'obscurités

Jamais il n'aurait cru que ces yeux suppliant allait l'inciter à l'arracher de cette rue sombre où toutes les prostituées, Cracmols entre autres, vendent leurs corps souillés et sales. Elle n'avait pas de nom ou bien elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Elle avait les cheveux noirs comme les corbeaux de Londres et des yeux bleus perçants qui reflétaient dans la lumière de la lune. Comme ses « collègues » de l'allée des Embrumes, elle avait les cheveux longs gras et des mains sales à cause de la pourriture qui règne dans cette rue remplie d'immondices. Il n'était pas là par-hasard. Il voulait effectivement s'acheter pour quelques heures une femme à qui il pourra donner tous ses désirs qu'il gardait déjà un certain temps. Il fut cependant déçu. La fille dont il croyait qu'elle était la moins sale parmi toutes autres n'a rien donné ce qu'elle valait. Il devint même de mauvaise humeur et ses traits de Mangemorts réapparurent en sortant de la chambre de la fille aux yeux verts.

_« Quel foutu gaspillage ! Par Merlin, j'aurai pu acheter des ingrédients pour mes potions avec tout ce que j'ai donné à cette dégoutante vermine ! »_

Pendant qu'il était en traîne de sortir de cette allée qu'il maudira pour toujours, il entendait des cris. Des cris de jeune femme. Elle était là, en traîne d'être pratiquement molesté par un type noir qui portait un masque. La fille aux yeux bleus ne se battait pas, elle savait que cet homme était un Mangemort. Elle préférait la souffrance qu'à la mort.

L'homme aux yeux noirs regardait le « spectacle » qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Il regardait avec dégout, l'homme que ne voyait que son plaisir à donner de la souffrance à cette jeune femme. Comme si qu'elles ne souffrent pas assez ? Le maître des potions ne savait pas quoi faire. Il faut mieux que je m'en aille… Au moment où il voulu

partir en ne plus jamais revenir, un homme habillé en gris apparut et fit chassé l'homme masqué en jetant un Stupefix par derrière. Le professeur revenait dans ses pas et regardait l'homme en gris qui essayait de soulever la jeune fille. Après quelques essaies, elle put se lever avec difficulté. Mais au moment inattendu l'homme gris lui donne gifle en plein figure et s'en allait.

Le maître des potions regardait avec incompréhension et pitié. Certes c'était une putain mais il ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'homme. La fille, maintenant à genou le long du mur regardait droit devant elle. Ses yeux mouillés de douleur, fixaient l'homme en noir qui se tenait de l'autre côté de l'allée. La jeune femme aux yeux bleus regardait l'homme avec tant d'émotions complexes qu'il se sentait attirer par cette créature.

Au fond de lui, il se haïssait du fait qu'il avait non seulement pitié mais aussi cette attirance qui ne lui empêchait pas de s'approcher d'elle. À genou il consultait les bleus qu'elle avait reçus de l'attaque. Elle tremblait mais elle semblait avoir confiance d'une certaine manière puisqu'elle se laissait aller quand il la portait dans ses bras fermes et couverts de noir.

Dans l'allée des Embrumes on pouvait voir un homme portant une jeune femme disparaître dans une rue obscure et sale. La seule question que l'homme se posait avant de transplaner, c'était ce qu'il allait faire après …

3 mois plus tard.

Il pleuvait à l'Impasse du Tisseur. Dans une rue dont les maisons étaient encore les plus stables, il y avait la maison des Rogue. La maison à l'extérieur ne nous promettait pas une bonne ambiance à l'intérieur. Ce fut nettement le cas car le propriétaire de cette maison était de mauvaise humeur …

Le fils d'Eileen Prince était là, dans son vieux fauteuil à côté de la cheminée et de sa bibliothèque remplis de bouquins magiques. Son caractère désagréable ne changeait point même s'il ne vivait plus en tant qu'homme solitaire. Dans cette pièce il y avait aussi une autre personne présente. Une jeune femme. Elle avait les yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs qui allaient bien avec la couleur de la cape du maître des potions. Elle se tenait là à côté de la porte la tête baissée, elle attendait un ordre de cet homme noir. L'homme au nez crochu lisait son journal tranquillement. Il essayait de ne pas montrer sa mauvaise humeur envers la jeune fille. Cependant, après qu'il ait lu son journal ou du moins avoir lu le plus important. Il déposait son journal sur la petite table basse en bois et se servit d'un whiskey pur feu. Pendant qu'il savourait son alcool, la jeune femme commençait à paniquer. Sa poitrine bougeait de haut en bas de plus en plus vite. Sa respiration se faisait entendre.

« Il ne le fera pas, pas comme … »

'Arrêtez de penser, esclave ! Je t'entends jusqu'ici !' Aboyait-il.  
'Je m'excuse maître. Je ne le ferai plus, je vous le promets.' Disait l'esclave.

Le maître s'approchait d'elle et disait d'une voie sarcastique mais douce :

'Je vous le promets ? Je vous le PROMETS ? Combien de fois est-ce que tu m'as dit cela ? Comme aux jours où tu m'avais dit que tu ne fuirais jamais ?'

'Je … non maître ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je …' Essayait de dire la fille.

'Comment ça, ce ne pas ce que tu voulais dire ? Comment oses-tu dire une telle chose ? Tu verras … il s'approchait de la fille et chuchotait d'une voix froide : quand tu seras en danger, je te promets que je ne ferai rien pour t'aider à y échapper. C'est compris ?'

Il lâcha la fille de son regard dur et finit son verre en une fois. La fille, toute tremblante, courut jusqu'à sa chambre et elle s'y enfermait pour pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme pour un long moment.

Rogue était à table. Il attendait son petit déjeuner qui n'arrivait pas. En attendant il observait sa cuisine qui était plus propre que lorsqu'il vivait là étant enfant. Cela lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il aimerait faire disparaître de sa mémoire. Dans ses pensées, il ne remarquait pas son esclave qui apparut. Elle avait la peau pâle et les yeux gonflés sans doute à cause de ses pleurs.  
Elle se dirigeait vers la cuisinière et chauffait l'eau pour le thé. Le professeur la regardait faire depuis sa chaise en bois. Il voyait que ses mains tremblaient pendant qu'elle préparait son petit déjeuner.

' Vous devriez vous calmer au lieu de trembler comme une feuille.' disait-il dans un ton sarcastique.

'As-tu rangés les livres ?' Continuait-il toujours assit sur sa chaise.

Un petit 'oui' sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme.

'Un bien piètre 'oui' pour savoir si c'est fait ou non…' Répondit-il directement.

L'esclave n'en pouvait plus. Elle déposait son petit déjeuner, qu'on ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler un petit déjeuner, et se mettait à genoux. En face des jambes de l'homme habillé en noir, elle y posait ses mains et plaçait sa tête sur ses mains. C'était comme-ci qu'elle priait mais c'était plutôt un supplice :

'Je vous en prie mon maître ! Je vous demande gentiment d'arrêter de me torturer avec vos mots. Je… Vous m'avez sauvé de cette vie que je vivais i mois déjà. Mais par pitié je veux accomplir ma dette… mais pour accomplir cette dette il faut que je le fasse sans haine ni peur …'

Severus Rogue était scotché. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cette esclave aux yeux blues aurait eu le culot de dire de telles choses. Il devait se reprendre après tout c'était lui le maître. Mais en repensant à ses mots il devint curieux. Jamais il n'avait repensé aux moments où il l'a amenée à l'impasse tu Tisseur. Certainement parce qu'il était trop préoccupé de ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. Soudainement l'homme gris apparût mais Rogue arrêtait ses pensées et levait la tête de sa misérable esclave. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleus. Elle pleurait. Faible.

« Elle est faible. »

Les yeux bleus fixaient les yeux noirs. Elle était hypnotisée par son regard sombre.  
Elle l'ignorait mais son maître venait de pénétrer ses esprits, ses souvenirs sombres.

On était dans le quartier de Londres. Rogue était à l'intérieur d'une maison haute et peinte en blanc, un couple doté de pouvoir parlait avec un homme. Un médicomage pour être précis. Cet homme parlait de leur fille, née il y a un an. Le maître des potions regardait la pièce. Il était dans un salon dont une bibliothèque régnait toute la pièce. Il y avait aussi une cheminée qui avait le style Victorienne. Le couple était assis dans le grand canapé bleu turquoise. L'autre homme tenait une tasse de thé et il était debout. Il se tenait contre la cheminée. Dès que le maître des potions avait fini son observation l'homme assit prenait la parole :

'Dites-moi que c'est une blague !'

'Je suis navré Monsieur Mors mais nous avons la preuve que votre fille …'

'Arrêtez ! Je ne veux plus entendre ce mot !' Criait la femme au teint pâle.  
'Vous ne réalisez pas que ce que vous venez de dire. Vous ruinez le sang de notre famille !'

'Je suis désolé, Madame. Mais sachez que cela n'est pas ma faute. Et je ne dis pas que c'est votre faute aussi.' Protestait l'homme tout près de la cheminée.

Monsieur Mors tenait la main de sa femme.

Un autre souvenir apparut. Cette fois-ci Rogue se trouvait dans une chambre de fille mais elle était peint avec un mauve très sombre. La chambre était propre. Là-dedans se trouvait une fille avec des cheveux noirs mais courts. Elle était sur le lit baldaquin et regardait ses pieds. Rogue regardait la fille qui devait avoir à peu près 14 ans. Elle était nerveuse c'était certain. Mais de quoi ? En bas il entendait des cris ou plutôt des pleurs. Des pleurs d'un bébé.  
La fille soudainement se levait et se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre.

Le souvenir changeait mais cela se passait dans la même maison et au moment juste après que la fille sortit de sa chambre. Le couple Mors était en traine d'admirer leur enfant. Le bébé devait avoir 3 mois. Rogue était à côté de la fille qui descendait les escaliers. Le couple était heureux cela se voyait cependant la fille … Elle était triste. Elle regardait sa sœur d'un air jaloux sans doute parce qu'elle était différente d'elle. Ou bien parce que ses parents donnent plus d'amour à ce nouveau-né qu'à elle … Rogue pensait que c'était certainement les deux. La fille s'approchait mais en silence car elle ne voulait pas déranger ses 'créateurs'. Mais soudainement elle laissait tomber un petit biblo qu'était sur la table chevet du hall et le couple se retournait. Sous le choc elle courut vers sa chambre en quelques secondes on entendit une porte claquer.

Rogue cherchait plus profondément et s'arrêtait au moment où le père de la fille entrait dans la chambre sombre. La fille pleurait. Le père disait derrière son dos :  
'Ne pleure pas mais très chère fille, je t'aime tu sais …'

Rogue rit à ce moment-là. La manière dont le père disait cela était remplie de mensonges. Il était certain de cela.

Mais soudainement le père fermait la porte de la chambre et s'approchait de sa fille. Elle regardait ce qu'il y avait dehors par la fenêtre toujours en pleurant. Les mains de l'homme aux cheveux bruns touchaient les épaules de la fille. Il chuchotait dans l'oreille de la fille :  
'Tu sais que tu es ma fille préférée.'

La fille répondît directement : ' je suis différente qu'elle. Je sais ce qu'elle est !'

Monsieur Mors chuchotait encore quelques mots pour la calmer. Le maître des potions voulait changer de souvenirs mais il changeait vite d'avis lorsque l'homme faisait quelque chose d'inattendue. Il était toujours derrière la fille mais il déposait sa main gauche sur le ventre de la fille et la descendît lentement vers l'endroit où l'intimité de la fille se trouvait. Tout était soudainement silencieux. On entendait juste un homme gémir car l'homme avait réussi à poser sa main en dessous pantalon de la fille. La jeune adolescente ne disait rien, elle regardait toujours la fenêtre. Ses yeux bleus étaient cependant en pleurs. Rogue était dégoûté par le « spectacle » qui se produit devant lui et arrêtait son Legimens.

Severus Rogue tenait toujours le menton de son esclave. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait fouillé dans son esprit. Elle était toujours là à genoux, ses mains posées sur ses jambes.

'Maître, dîtes quelque chose …'


End file.
